


Every Step

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Every time she tripped before anything could happen, he would grab her. Her own Prince Charming, the office teased much to her disdain.
Relationships: CJ Osorio/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Every Step

The first time Y/N meets CJ, five minutes later he grasps her elbow to stop her from tripping. It seems to be a common occurrence, every time she’s at the office and nearly falls or trips, he is always there to make sure it’s a nearly.

CJ had done it enough to earn the nickname Prince Charming, which made the blood rush to both of their cheeks, especially since they were obviously dancing around something. They seemed to be so obvious that fans had called them out on it, and Matt thought that they had gotten together and just forgotten to tell Nicole.

Despite everyone telling them they should get together, Matt even giving them his blessing, they both refused. While not claiming anymore that the others didn’t have the same feelings, they just both used the excuse that they didn’t want things to be awkward. 

But as the pressure of their coworkers got worse, Y/N had taken to start hiding out in her office, permanently gluing herself to her chair. She hadn’t done a shoot with CJ in other a week, due to taking over responsibilities for another channel. Walking out of her office and stumbling into Connor, she isn’t even surprised when she feels a familiar hand grasp her elbow so she won’t fall. The teasing she had managed to avoid for a few days immediately starts back up again. 

It seems to have gotten worse too, CJ no longer seems to be embarrassed at it, or sending her sorry smiles, he’s embraced. Seems comfortable with it. She hopes that it’s just a fluke that he isn’t actually okay with it. But, when she asks him about a few days later after a BU shoot where of course he had managed to stop her from eating the warehouse concrete, he says that it doesn’t bother him anymore. 

He stumbles for a second when she presses, before smiling at her. “Well, it’s just like their saying, you know? It’s inevitable.” He doesn’t notice the way her face falls at the words. “And I was thinking maybe we could grab dinner-” 

“I’m busy.” She interrupts, not wanting to hear a suggested day or time. 

The smile on his face, drops slightly. Still present but not nearly as bright. “I wasn’t going to suggest tonight, I was thinking maybe-” 

She cuts him off again, “I’m still busy. And speaking of being busy, I have to go to a meeting.” She leaves him watching her with a stunned look on his face. 

Y/N isn’t shocked that when she gets home, her first call is to her old babysitter turned friend when they both had learned that they lived in California. “I want to go home.” 

The person on the other line, freezes. Waving away their roommates and friends concerned looks when he quickly turns away from them. Already making his way upstairs to his room. “What’s going on?” 

“CJ asked me out and I just I like him, but not enough to want to go out with him. And I feel harassed every time I step into work, everyone is just pressuring me into dating him!” She can’t help the tears that fall from her eyes, as she gets more worked up. “Our boss even told us that we had his blessing that it would be a problem! And I thought we were on the same page too, you know? That sure we like each other, but not enough to move past a working and friend relationship.” 

There’s a million questions running through her friends, a million things he wants to stay. One being why she hadn’t told him how bad it was. If he had known, he would have tried to help her get a job somewhere else, maybe even with where’s he working if she wanted. But, he knows that why she didn’t say anything to him until got this bad. She didn’t want him to save her. His eyes dance over the calendar sitting above the desk in his room. “Let’s go on a mini vacation. Just you and me, maybe we’ll visit home, maybe we won’t. Let’s just get away.” 

“Only if I don’t have to drive for the first shift.” Her voice is quiet, slightly hoarse. 

“Like I would let you drive first shift anyways.” He rolls his eyes, grabbing a duffel bag from his closet. “I’ll pick you up in an hour, alright?” 

“Alright.”


End file.
